Camp Without Percy Is Terrible
by annabethchase1500
Summary: Set after LH, before SoN. Percy is gone, and Jason wants to know more about him. Like what does blue food have to do with him. According to the campers, camp hasn't been the same without Percy, and it's pretty obvious. What did Percy Jackson do to cause all this emotional drama at camp. Together, Jason, Leo and Piper ask around to find out more about the savior of Olympus.
1. Who knew it would be Travis

**Author's Note: Well not a lot of you have voted on my poll, but the winner was Camp while Percy is gone/ Jason, Piper, and Leo try to find out about Percy while he is missing. I know I'm a little late for this, but I just really like the ides of this. I also want to ask if a story on Percy going to Annabeth's school would be a good idea. Also thinking about writing a different story based on one of my friend's idea. Still think about it, but here it is.**

* * *

><p>Jason's P.O.V.: <em>Set after their quest.<em>

Percy Jackson. Everywhere I went Percy this, Percy that. It was starting to get annoying. And the worse part was I didn't know what people meant when they said something about him. Like this morning, I was eating some blueberry pancakes when someone came up to me and said.

"Percy would be eating those right now...if he were here. He loves blue food." They would keep staring at the pancakes for a while then they would walk away with this sad look in their eyes.

I mean. Blue food? What in Hades is that suppose to mean. Everytime I tried to ask someone about him they would just smile, their eyes full of sadness and say.

"He's the best person you'll ever meet."

I really wanted to learn more about Percy and his accomplishments. I wanted to know what he did to get so much respect from everyone at camp, so I asked Piper and Leo to meet me at the Zeus cabin.

"So what's this about. I really need to keep working on the Argo II, or Annabeth will kill me if I don't" Leo said.

It was slightly true. Ever since we came up with the idea of Percy being at the Roman camp, she has not stopped worrying about not getting the ship getting ready on time.

"Yeah Jason. What's this about?" Piper sat down on the floor beside me.

"Percy. Percy Jackson." I explained.

"Right. Annabeth's boyfriend. The one supposedly at the Roman camp." Leo took a seat beside me and Piper, forming a small circle on the floor.

"Yup. Everyone seems to have a lot of respect for him here, and I've been wondering why." I continued.

"So you want to ask around the camp more about him?" Piper asked.

"Yeah, but with those who were close to him. Everyone else just says the same thing. That he's-"

"That's he the best person you'll ever meet." Piper cut me off.

"Exactly."

"Yeah, you're right. I've been wondering about him too." Leo started drumming the floor with his fingers. "Well, we should start with the Stolls. I've heard they were one of his closest friends. Plus, they know almost everything about the campers."

"Actually, that's not a bad idea."

"Nice to know you have such high opinion of me, Pipes."

Piper laughed. "Fine, how about we ask them about Percy right after dinner?"

"Sound like a plan. Beauty Queen."

"I thought I told you to stop calling me that Leo!"

"Whatever you say, Pipes."

As the conch horn sounded, we got up at headed to the pavilion for dinner.

*Time Skip*

As I sat down at the Zeus table, alone may I add, I glanced towards the Athena table. I scanned all their blond haired heads, but couldn't find Annabeth. I hadn't seen her all day. I've been meaning to ask her about Percy.

Yeah, go ahead, call me crazy. I knew the risks of asking Annabeth about Percy, but I really wanted to know her opinion of him.

After the harpies served us our dinners. we all stood up to burn a portion of our food into the fire for the gods.

As I dropped half of my steak into the fire I prayed Zeus to help me find out more about Percy Jackson. The sweet of aroma of all the food filled nose and started to make my mouth water. I sat down again at my table and started taking a bite out of my steak when I bright flash blinded me.

As I look up from my plate I saw it. Right above the pit of fire, a bright green trident. When it disappeared from existence, murmurs were heard. Everyone confused of this sign. Then it started to get out of control. People were shouting and screaming, until Chiron pounded his hooves.

"Enough. Everyone remain calm." Chiron's voice cracked at the end.

I glanced towards the Aphrodite and Hephaestus cabin tables. Piper and Leo were just as confused as everyone else. What had the sign meant?

"Travis?" Chiron turned towards him. Travis had been the one in front of pit of fire when the trident had appeared. "What did you pray to gods for?"

Travis looked around the pavilion until his eyes stopped and focused on one person. During the eruption of confusion of the campers, Malcolm had set off to retrieve Annabeth form their cabin. Annabeth's eyes were starting to water, Malcolm had probably told her about the trident.

His gaze slowly shifted from Annabeth to Chiron. "I prayed to my dad and to...Poseidon. I asked him to show us a sign. A sign that would ensure us that..that Percy's safe." His gaze then shifted from our trianor to his sneakers.

Wow. I knew Travis was one of Percy's closest friends, but I never thought of Travis to be one of the emotional types. Yet, here he was praying to Percy's father in need of a reassurance.

"I never really thought he would answer…" Travis continued to stare at his shoes.

I looked to see Annabeth with a smile on her face and crying. She walked over to Travis and did what no one would have expected. She hugged him.

Travis seemed shocked and confused at first. Annabeth seemed to have said something to him that brought him out if his shock.

"No problem." he said as he cautiously hugged her back. As she pulled away from the hug everyone managed to give her a small smile, including me.

Travis along with his younger brother, Connor, walked away to sit at their table. Annabeth joined her siblings and for the first time in a long time she was smiling. Not a big one, but she was smiling.

After dinner, Leo and Piper made their way towards me.

"I'm thinking we should ask the Stolls tomorrow. Tonight kinda got to them." Piper said.

"Yeah. You're right. Let's just go to the campfire." I answered.

As the three of us walked to the amphitheater, I thought about how everyone seemed to emotional after the trident had appeared. Percy really must have been a really good person to for his disappearance to have caused all of this.

Even Clarisse had been happy to hear that he was safe. Though I'm pretty sure that if Percy ever got back- I mean when Percy gets back, Clarisse will deny the whole thing.

Everyone seemed to be in a pretty good mood, that is until the sing along.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Hope everyone likes this. And if you're new my work, please check out my other story: After the Giant War: Life at Goode.<strong>

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**


	2. Getting Information From Drew

**Author's Note: Sorry I had to break my word and didn't update after I updated last story, but something came up. But isn't it all that matter is that I updated now. :)**

**Also thanks to all the people who have favorited and/or followed this story. It means a lot to me. Thanks. By the way to answer one of the questions that I had gotten on a review and some pms, it did show that No more mist won on my poll but you may have not noticed that I accidently put: Camp without Percy, and Jason tries to find out about Percy while hes gone; combining those two and turning it into one made it the winner. Just wanted to clear that out. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Jason's P.O.V.:<p>

Leo, Piper, and I were heading to the amphitheatre for the sing along, of course lead by Cabin 7, The Apollo cabin, and the campfire.

As we sat down listening to the Apollo cabin singing, the fire was a light orange yellow color, this was caused by the campers' mood. Everyone was still talking about the incident at dinner.

Travis Stoll had prayed to Poseidon for a sign. A sign to shows us that he was alive and safe.

Speaking of Travis, he and his younger brother, Connor Stoll, were roasting marshmallows while they quietly spoke/ whispered to Annabeth. Surprisingly both of the Stolls had not done a single prank for the last whole week. People had started to worry and get suspicious, but I think that stopped right after the whole glowing trident incident.

I had never really thought the Stolls brothers could be so sentimental or even emotional, but I guess no one can ever know when it comes to friends or as they put it family.

Percy to them has been family to almost everyone in this camp. This admiration only grew my curiosity and knowledge of Percy Jackson's accomplishments.

"Since we obviously shouldn't ask the Stolls about you know, who should we ask?" Leo whispers to me and Piper.

"I think we should ask…" Piper was about to say who she had in mind that is until Drew came up behind us and cut her off.

"Me. Obviously."

"What do you want, Drew?" Piper looked pretty annoyed to see her half-sister.

"You want to know about Percy? I can tell you all I know." Drew tempted us.

"Fine."

"Perfect. Let's go somewhere else or someone might hear us." She stood up and walked towards the strawberry fields.

We followed her and sat near the strawberries. "Okay when did he first learn he was a demigod?" I started asking.

"Yeah, and when did he go on his first quest?" Piper shot another question.

"What was his first quest?" Leo made a follow up question.

"Woah. Slow down. First off he was twelve when he found out he was a half-blood. He just fought the minotaur outside the camp border and-"

"Wait. Minotaur at 12 years old?!" Leo interrupted/

Drew seemed to be annoyed at the interruption. "Do you want to know more about Percy Jackson or not?"

"Sorry. Continue."

"Where was I? Ah, yes. He had just killed the minotaur and passed out for a couple a days. Few days later he goes on a quest to you know, he returns successfully, you know the usual Percy thing." she rolled her eyes and continued. "Now that I'm done with that let's get to the interesting stuff."

"Go on." I was really focused but I still couldn't shake the question in my head. What was the quest about? What does she mean by the "usual Percy thing," but I dint say anything, afraid of her to stop there.

"Well for starters he has messy out of bed jet black hair, but you know not the unattractive type of hair, but the super hot type. Plus he has the most beautiful sea green eyes, tall, strong, and…"

"Stop! We don't want to know about his appearance-" Piper was once again cut off by Drew.

"Then what do you want to know?"

"His accomplishments." Leo answered.

"Well-"

"TRAVIS! CONNOR!"

Oh oh. We all looked at each other. Katie.

We all ran back to the amphitheatre to see Clarisse pulling back Katie from the Stolls. The Stolls were hiding behind Annabeth afraid of the very pissed off daughter of Demeter.

"Oh no. What did they do now?" You could hear the hint of annoyance is Piper's voice as she said that.

"What happened?" I asked Will who was right next to me.

"They say they meant to deactivate their prank but they caught up the moment."

"Ya, but what they'd do?"

"That." He pointed towards Miranda, one of Katie's half sisters.

"I turned my head to catch a glimpse of Miranda as I looked over campers' heads to see nothing was really wrong but then I saw her hands.

They were green.** (A/n I know not the best prank or even a worthy prank of the Stolls but I sorted having writers block.)**

"How is this even funny?" Katie yelled at them.

"Well someone who's good at gardening had a green thumb so we thought a child of Demeter shouldn't just have a green thumb, but a green thumb?" They answered her but it sounded more like a question.

They finally managed to calm down Katie and the rest of her green handed half-siblings.

"Silence." Chiron pounded his hooves on the floor to get everyone's attention. "Now that, that is settled, let's all head to the cabins for lights out soon. Goodnight." He then galoped away to the Big House for a good deserved rest.

"I'll guess we'll have to continue this tomorrow morning." Piper said. She then proceed to lead her cabin mates to Cabin 10, Drew at her tail.

"Yeah. See you later Sparky." Leo yawned at he too lead his cabin to Cabin 9 for a good night's sleep.

I thought back to all the things that Drew had informed us earlier, you know, minus the description of Percy Jackson's appearance.

Percy Jackson didn't seem to be much of a mystery as before, but still. I did learn that he first learned he was a demigod at 12 and he battled the minotaur before reaching the camp's borders. He also went on his first quest that same summer.

All that was really impressive and it seemed to intimidate me. How was i suppose to temporarily take the place of person like him.

All that seemed to go through my head as I walked to Cabin 1. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was out like a light.

* * *

><p>*Time Lapse*<p>

I woke up hearing the conch horn.** (A/N I'm so ashamed of myself. I don't exactly remember how they wake up the camp. I'm going to have to read all the book again for like the 15th time. :)**

I got up, showered, got dressed and headed off for breakfast.

"So...I hear you're trying learn more about Percy." Travis says to me just as I walk out of the cabin door, both he and hi brother blocking the doorway.

"Yeah, I am actually. How did you find out?" I asked them as I rubbed my eyes as they were being burned by the morning sun.

"We have our ways." Connor answered my question as all three of us headed to the pavilion, with their cabin already there.

"So, after breakfast we'll talk in Bunker 9 while you, Leo, and Piper work on the ship." Travis said as we got to my table.

"Great We'll meet you three there." Connor smiled and walked away with Connor following, before I could even agree.

I guess we'll get to get more information on Percy Jackson today. Perfect I still had a bunch of unanswered questions about the things Drew had told us and more.

Now the only thing to worry about was Annabeth finding out, which would be hard, since she's always in Bunker 9 trying to finish the ship.

* * *

><p><strong>I know not my best work, but I'll try to update sometime this week on both of my stories and once a week after that.<strong>


End file.
